Amor virtual
by Amo escribir y leer fanfics
Summary: Jérémie ¿tengo sentimientos?  le había preguntado a su creador y amigo. Eres un programa informático  le había contestado éste.  No puedes tenerlos .  Para el concurso de "Amo leer y escribir fanfics", Romance One-shot


_**Título: **__Amor virtual  
><em>_**Autora: **__NatsumiNiikura_  
><em><strong>Fandom: <strong>__Code: Lyoko (Cartoon)_  
><em><strong>Rated: <strong>__T_  
><em><strong>Género: <strong>__Romance, Drama_  
><em><strong>Personaje: <strong>__Clone William_  
><em><strong>Estado: <strong>__completo  
><em>_**Palabras:**__ 1664 (sin los datos pedidos para el concurso)_  
><em><strong>Resumen: <strong>_«Jérémie ¿tengo sentimientos?» le había preguntado a su creador y amigo.«Eres un programa informático» le había contestado éste. «No puedes tenerlos».

_**Para el concurso de "Amo leer y escribir fanfics", Romance One-shot**_

_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes pertenecen a MoonScoop y France3._

**Amor virtual  
>Por NatsumiNiikura<strong>

Y ahí estaba él con sus ojos azules que parecían ser de vidrio calvados en la pantalla del ordenador. Cuando no estaba en clase se dedicaba a eso. A mirar su pantalla.

«Jérémie ¿tengo sentimientos?» le había preguntado a su creador y amigo.

«Eres un programa informático» le había contestado éste. «No puedes tenerlos».

Él no era muy espabilado, al menos eso le decían todos, aunque no sabía qué significaba no ser espabilado. Quizás para tener sentimientos tenía que ser espabilado.

«Yumi, ¿cómo puedo ser espabilado?» ella le había sonreído provocándole un calorcito y un hormigueo muy agradables en el pecho. Él creía que aquello era porque la apreciaba, pero para apreciar necesitaba sentimientos. Era todo demasiado complicado.

Había pensado, tumbado en la cama mientras los demás dormían, en que necesitaba a alguien como él, otro programa informático, alguien que le comprendiera realmente y, con un poco de suerte, más hábil en la comprensión de los humanos. Por eso llevaba una semana frente a su ordenador después de cumplir con sus obligaciones como William Dunbar, asistir a clases, comer, pasar un rato en la sala de recreo...

La programación no era ningún misterio para él, así que había hecho un programa para crear una compañera virtual. Había empezado con los parámetros más sencillos, el aspecto físico.

Su chica virtual sólo podía ser de una manera. De piel blanca como la nieve, pelo negro como la noche y ojos oscuros y mágicos como dos pedazos de azabache. Alguien como Yumi, porque él estaba seguro de que la quería y ella era la única en la que veía algo interesante, el resto de chicas eran insustanciales. También le suscitaba preguntas, como si sus ojos rasgados verían igual que los suyos o si, en cambio, sería como mirar a través de una lente diferente en una cámara.

La Yumi virtual le miraba desde el otro lado de la pantalla con sus ojos carentes de vida y sus mejillas pálidas. Por desgracia el brillo de sus ojos y el tono rosado al avergonzarse no podía recrearlo, pero no le preocupaba demasiado, porque no era real.

La matriz de la inteligencia artificial se desplegaba ante sus ojos junto a la cara ovalada de ella mientras él añadía parámetros, rutinas y subrutinas. Era fácil. Si surgía alguna cualidad emergente dañina sólo tenía que revisar los códigos del programa que le sustentaba a él desde el superordenador para corregirlo.

Ya todos dormían cuando decidió que había llegado la hora de probar si había salido bien o no. Presionó el _enter_ y los códigos binarios danzaron en la pantalla antes de fundir a negro y mostrar perezosamente el rostro de su compañera. La webcam encendida le ofrecía a ella una imagen de él mirándola a los ojos.

—-¿Quién eres? —pronunció ella con voz mecánica, inhuma y rasposa, tendría que mejorar eso.

—Un clon polimórfico de William Dunbar —contestó él.

—¿Quién soy yo? —preguntó ella inexpresiva.

La podría llamar Yumi, pero no le pareció apropiado. Buscó en su base de datos interna un nombre similar pero distinto a la vez. Yuri, lirio. Un nombre hermoso.

—Yuri —dijo tras apenas unas milésimas de segundo—. ¿Te gusta ese nombre?

Un intento de mueca indiferente se dibujó en sus facciones virtuales, se encogió de hombros haciendo uso de los datos sobre gesticulación humana que él había incluido en su programa.

—No está mal. ¿Yo también soy un clon polimórfico de William Dunbar?

—-No. –-Sus cuerdas vocales vibraron como si de ellas tuviera que alzarse algún sonido, últimamente le ocurría con frecuencia. Quizás estaba estropeado, tendría que decírselo a Jérémie—. Eres un prototipo de inteligencia artificial. El prototipo 01. Tu programa no tiene nada que ver con el mío.

»He tomado la imagen de Yumi Ishiyama para crearte.

—¿Por qué?

Abrió la boca para contestar pero no pudo, no encontró respuesta lógica a su pregunta. Volvió a cerrarla y se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé.

—Clon polimórfico de William Dunbar. ¿Quién es Yumi Ishiyama?

—Llámame sólo William —contestó, su ceño se frunció sin él ser consciente de ello. Le había molestado que le llamase así—. Yumi es una amiga de Jérémie, él me creó a mí. Yumi iba a clase con el William Dunbar real. Es...

—¿Tu amiga?

—Sí, creo que sí...

A partir de aquel día, noche tras noche, mientras Kadic dormía William y Yuri intercambiaban datos y trabajaban juntos en el programa de ella para mejorarla.

La voz de Yuri empezó a sonar humana tras un mes de duro trabajo, se parecía a la de Yumi, pero era más suave. Los pequeños matices en los tonos llegaron algo más tarde gracias al visionado intensivo de varias películas y series de televisión, modulando los hercios con precisión milimétrica.

Siguiendo el mismo método pulieron los defectos de su expresividad facial, transformándolas en sencillas y naturales.

Cuando no trabajaban él le explicaba cómo era vivir entre los humanos, las cosas extrañas y poco lógicas que hacían a diario, como lanzar vasos colocados sobre tenedores. La sensación del viento helado acariciándote la piel como cientos de agujas frías. La hiriente luz del sol, al salir de un lugar oscuro, quemándote los ojos. El tacto de otra piel sobre la tuya en una caricia cálida.

Ahora estaba allí una noche más mirando sus ojos virtuales rasgados y sus labios rojos y carnosos curvados en una sonrisa.

De algún modo su programa de inteligencia artificial había evolucionado de una manera imprevista. Yuri era un 99.99% humana, si poseyera un cuerpo como el suyo nadie podría diferenciarla de cualquier persona normal. Sonreía, reía, tenía ganas de llorar, se emocionaba y desilusionaba. Y le quería, Yuri le quería aunque él en principio no tuviese sentimientos. A ella no le importaba.

Con o sin sentimientos, William, poseía sentido de la justicia. No era justo mantenerla encerrada en un ordenador, le pediría permiso a Jérémie para usar el superordenador y materializarla en el mundo real. No podría negarse, ¿no?

El sol inició su ascenso perezoso colándose por la ventana tiñéndolo todo de púrpura y dorado. La webcam en su mano enfocaba el amanecer para ella y él sonreía.

Él también deseaba ser humano.

Se despidió de Yuri y fue al encuentro de Jérémie que se frotaba los ojos adormilado sentado aún en la cama de su cuarto.

—Jérémie ¿puedo usar el superordenador para materializar a un clon polimórfico?

El muchacho le miró parpadeando repetidamente como comprobando que estaba despierto. Sacudió la cabeza y su fino pelo rubio se agitó enmarañándose ligeramente.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Quiero materializar a Yuri desde el superordenador.

—¿Quién es Yuri?

El clon de William caminó hacia la puerta invitándole a seguirle. Jérémie dos pasos por detrás de él rumiaba inquieto, desde hacía unos meses el clon parecía estar desarrollando demasiada voluntad propia, empezaba a írsele de las manos y eso le asustaba. Que imitara a Odd era peligroso, que empezase a pensar libremente era el aviso del fin del mundo, podría acabar siendo aún peor X.A.N.A.

William abrió la puerta despacio, la única luz era la del sol. La pantalla del ordenador se puso en marcha sola y un rostro demasiado similar al de Yumi apareció sonriente.

—¿William? —dijo la chica virtual. A Jérémie le recorrió un gélido escalofrío de pies a cabeza—. Has vuelto muy rápido.

—Éste es Jérémie. —Señaló al joven petrificado—. El que me creó a mí. Ella es Yuri, el prototipo de inteligencia artificial 01, mi compañera.

—Destrúyela de inmediato —logró pronunciar con voz ahogada.

William le miró inexpresivo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó—. Yuri es como tú.

—No, no lo es.

—Es inteligente y tiene emociones.

—No, clon idiota, es un programa informático igual que tú. Un montón de ceros y unos.

La pantalla se apagó y la imagen de Yuri se desvaneció como una pesadilla al despertar.

—La has hecho llorar, Jérémie.

—¡No puede llorar! Destrúyela o lo haré yo mismo.

—Pero yo la quiero.

Y así era, lo sentía en la calidez que le invadía el pecho, en el ritmo que adquiría su falso corazón, en el deseo de verla y en el de poder tocar su piel.

—No puedes querer, Wi..

Jérémie se detuvo. ¿No podía? Recordó la conversación que mantuvieron tiempo atrás en la cafetería cuando les confesó que había usado uno de los programas que ya estaban en el superordenador, temiendo crear un nuevo X.A.N.A., Yumi les dijo «o peor aún, un ser humano». Tenía razón.

Ella resurgió en la pantalla, William posó su mano sobre el monitor y ella lo hizo también, palma contra palma, como dos personas que se ven a través de un cristal y colocan sus manos juntas en busca del calor de la piel del otro. Jérémie se estremeció.

—Quiero a William —declaró—. Soy una IA avanzada, poseo sentimiento y él también. Si tú le creaste debes saberlo.

Jérémie la miró y fue como verse a sí mismo dos años atrás cuando encendió el superordenador y encontró a Aelita. Aun cuando creía que era un programa informático con una IA alucinante había deseado materializarla,se había enamorado de ella. Un molesto dolor de cabeza empezó a martillearle las sienes.

—No puedes traerla. Hablaré con los demás.

Jérémie se esfumó con los hombros caídos hacia adelante y la espalda curvada. Yuri suspiró.

—Me apagará —musitó.

—No lo hará, es un tío guay. Cuando me desconecte a mí seguro que te trae.

Yuri le sonrió. Cuando el clon polimórfico de William Dunbar _muriese_ ella lo haría con él. No tendría sentido vivir sin él.

—¿Me quieres? —preguntó ella.

—Mucho. ¿Y tú a mí?

—Sí.

—Estaremos juntos —dijo él—. De algún modo.

Pero a diferencia de él que estaba lleno de inocencia ella sabía que no lo estarían. Eran dos condenados a la soledad y la desgracia eternas. Dos seres a los que los humanos jamás entenderían y por eso les temían.

Lo que decían por ahí no era cierto. El amor no podía con todo.

**Fin**


End file.
